


Danvers Decorating CO.

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, because i can't write smut to save anyone, featuring a very large window and dirty thoughts, its mainly featuring cat and kara but some super friends make an appearance., kara has powers but she's not supergirl, might do a 2nd chapter unsure yet, no smut tho, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: Kara's a painter, Cat's hired her to paint her living room.





	Danvers Decorating CO.

"Mom! The decorator's here." Carter called as he dashed through the house to answer the front door. He opened up and watched as a tall brown haired woman, dressed in shorts and a hoodie place down a step ladder and a box full of paintbrushes.

"Hey. I'm Kara and I believe that I am doing some painting for your mom." She said as she smiled at Carter placing out her hand for him to shake. He took it and held open the door for her. Kara nodded and stepped into the front door. Juts then Cat walked out down the stairs from her bedroom and spotted the tall woman gawking at her with her eyebrows raised. 

"Carter, I raised you to be a polite boy and not shout." She said as she reaches the last step and met Kara's eyes. She smirked and raised her eyebrows at Kara who looked away and tried to stutter out her name. 

"Hi, I'm...I'm...er." Kara stutters out trying to regain composure just failing miserably.

"Kara. Her name is Kara." Carter said as he nudged her arm. Kara looked down at the small boy and smiled. Kara cleared her throat and nodded. 

"Well, Kara," there was something in the way she said her name that made Kara shiver, "as you probably know I am Cat and I believe I am paying you for decorating skills so if you would follow me then I can show you what I want doing." Cat then turned and strutted away, she noticed the large zip running from the neckline all the way to the hem and Kara couldn't help but stare, she shook those thoughts out of her head and proceeded to pick up the ladder and the box then follow Cat to wherever she disappeared to. Once she finally found her again Kara walked into a very large room with the furniture covered in dust sheets and a window overlooking Los Angeles. Of course the Queen of all Media would have a window where she could overlook on her kingdom. 

"I need this room painted, I already have the paint and wallpaper I just need you to put it up." Cat said as she placed one hand on her hip and the other on, what looked like a desk covered in a thin white material. Kara nodded and set down the step ladder against the far wall and moved to stand in front of the big window. "I have to go to work in about an hour, Carter leaves for school in 10 minutes and he won't be back so that means you are going to be alone until 1. I'm trusting you to stay here and not break or steal anything. I find anything stolen you will never work in this city again, you hear me." Kara just nodded started to pull off her hoodie. She grabbed the back and slowly pulled it off cat couldn't help but stare at the abs that had slowly appeared as the tank top she wore rode up. The hoodie came off and Cat discovered rippling abs and a gun show to die for. Kara smiled and tossed it aside then turned to go back to her van and collect the rest of her supplies. 

Slamming the door to her van she turned and saw Cat stepping into a black Mercedes. She raised her hand to wave but cat just rolled her eyes as her driver shut the door.  She collected the roller and her overalls then made her way back inside the house

Kara started on the painting the walls first. She turned up her music and placed in her earphones, she was determined to get this wall done with no interruptions of any kind. She carried on painting until cat got home, she didn't notice the CEO was watching her until she started to dance and she turned around seeing her leaning against the door jamb. She dropped her brush and nearly fell over but steadied herself. 

"I thoroughly I was paying you for your painting skills not your lack of dancing skills

"Miss Grant...I...I've done one wall. This is very a large room, so it's going to take me a. bit longer than my normal jobs. But I assure that I can get it done, I just need more-"

"-Keira. Please stop yabbering on. I understand if you need a few more days. It's a big room." Cat stepped into the room and ran her finger over the corner of the desk. Kara walked over to her, while she wiped some excess paint off her hands with and old bandana. Cat leaned against the desk while Kara told a step closer. 

"I would really like to kiss you." Kara whispered this time moving to stand in front her and between her legs. Kara' eyes met hers and the older woman smirked. 

"By all means, don't let me stop you." Kara smiled and leaned in, placing her lips upon Cat's. Kara placed her hands on the older woman hips and forcefully pulled Cat towards her, their hips met and Cat immediately wrapped her legs around the younger woman. Cat pulled away and Kara started to kiss down her neck. "Don't you dare get paint on this dress, it's- how much is your rent?"

"800 a month." Kara said breathlessly, before going back to attack her neck.

"Well, it's double you rent." Kara carried on kissing her neck then placed two hands under her thighs and effortlessly picked her up. She placed her down on the desk and her hands made their way to the zip on the back on the dress. As Kara moaned into the kisses she was placing on Cat’s mouth, she slowly pulled down the zip until she reached a bra clasp. Cat moaned into her mouth and moved her hands to the buckle of the belt on Kara's shorts. She had got it undone when the younger woman spoke up. 

"Wait, Cat." Kara said the paint covered girl pulled away from the CEO "I-I can't. I'm sorry." Kara gulped and pulled away from Cat. She furrowed her brow and then buckled her belt back up. "I've, I’ve actually gotta go, actually. I just realised that I left my wallpapering stuff at home." Kara stepped back and grabbed her hoodie. She hesitated before headed for the door. 

"Kara. Kara, wait." Cat said pulling up the zip back up her dress. She reached Kara just as she got to the front door. She all but ran to door to try to stop her from leaving but Kara had beat her to it and was already out the door. "Kara, I'm sorry." The painter turned around and smiled before getting in her van and driving off. 

Kara didn't come back. Instead she sent someone else to finish the job. Cat opened the door to someone who definitely wasn't Kara. 

"Hi, I'm James Olsen and this is Vasquez Kara sent us to finish the decorating job. She had something to attend to and she's sorry she couldn't finish it." She smiled and led them in to the room that was half painted. She let them get on and went to her bedroom. She curled up in the bed and thought. She thought for 2 hours before deciding to get her phone and call the girl questioning her why she ran when she did. 

The phone ring four times before a quiet voice answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Kara? Please don't hang up." Cat space or gently into the phone.

"I'm sorry for running out. I just...I was being stupid and I'm sorry." Kara was crying, she sounded like she had been and Cat couldn't bare it. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cat said curling up further and pulling a blanket over her.

"Erm, actually, I might come around. I'm sorry. I panicked, but I'll come back round and finish my job tell James and Vasquez that they can go home. Then perhaps we could talk." Cat smiled hanging up the phone and throwing it on the bed. She made her way downstairs and told Vasquez and James that they could go home. The room was nearly finished just a few more rolls of paper to go in the walls and so everything would be normal again. Letting them out the door she quickly went back to her room to change into something more...well, that make Kara very happy when she took that dress off her.

20 minutes later, Kara knocked on the door with a small smile ion her face. Cat leaned against the door watched Kara as she slowly walked towards her and place her hands on her hips. Kara backed her against the wall and slammed her door shut with her foot. She effortlessly placed her her hands under her thighs and carried her to the newly decorated room. She set her down on the desk and began to continue where they left off. 

"Let’s finish what we began."

"Did you not want to talk?" Cat asked her as Kara began to unzip her dress. 

"After." 

/

They ended up in Cats bed after several rounds on the desk and against the large window in which Kara whispered in her ear "ever since I saw this window I knew I wanted to fuck you against it." And that made Cat lust over her even more. 

The pale moonlight shone through a slit in the curtains and landed on Cat’s back as she laid her head and hand on Kara's chest. In return Kara was running her fingertips up and down the smaller woman’s back and every now and again placing small kisses in her hair.

"He died." Kara whispered into the dark but out of the blue.

"Hmm?" Cat stirred and adjusted herself she was looking up at Kara. 

"My boyfriend, he died. That's why I ran. I-I hadn't been with anyone since him, and that was 4 years ago. I mean yeah, I've kissed people but I never wanted to be intimate. I missed him, I still miss him but it's been getting easier and now I feel like I'm betraying him by doing this." 

"Hey, Kara, look at me. Don't ever feel that way. As long as your with me you are always allowed to express your feelings." Kara smiled and Cat's eyes widened with what she had said. "I-I mean, as long...as long as you..." Kara silenced her by play placing a chaste kiss in her lips.

"I would really like to be with you. As long as you will have me." Kara said as she pulled away. Cat smiled and wrapped the arm around Kara tighter. 

"Tell me about him." 

"He was...so lovely. He had these smile that he only gave me and that gaze that made me feel like the only person in the world. I really loved him. On the anniversary I always spend the day at his grave and I would talk to him." 

"Kara, how did he die? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no it's fine. I need to talk about it." Kara said moving so she was spooning Cat from behind. 

"He was a construction worker and there was an accident. I cried for days and I didn't want to leave the apartment. My sister and her girlfriend tried to get me out but I just wanted to stay in, and stay with his scent. My best friend, Lena she stayed with me, but that's when things started to get bad and we got very drunk, and I basically ruined my friendship by kissing her." Kara rested her forehead on the back of Cat’s neck and placed a kiss there.  
“It was my fault, I was drunk and needy and she was around…” She huffed and Cat turned over in her arms.

“Kara, listen to me. You did nothing wrong, you were hurting and you wanted to feel something, that’s not a bad thing.” She placed a hand on Kara’s cheek and gently ran her thumb over the freckles. “If she couldn’t handle what you were going through, that’s her loss.” Kara smiled and went in for another kiss, Cat gladly accepted and rolled on top of Kara, straddling her hips. 

Kara was happy, for the first time in a long time. The feeling of having Cat in her arms was one she never wanted to let go of.


End file.
